


【战山为王】春宵（r）

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 战博 - Fandom, 战山为王, 肖战x王一博
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *一个有点刺激的春梦*刺激到成了bdsm*好吧，重点在于bdsm（不懂什么是bdsm的建议就不要看了……）





	【战山为王】春宵（r）

【战山为王】春宵  
*一个有点刺激的春梦  
*刺激到甚至带上了字母  
*好吧，重点在于字母（不懂什么是字母的建议就不要看了……）  
————————————  
王一博双腿分立，跪在房间的正中央。  
他的手被拷着吊在头顶，一条黑布蒙住双眼在脑后打了个结。下身高高扬起，却被一个卡在根部的金属环生生掐断了快感倾泻的途径。  
房间里很安静，隐约能听到什么东西震动的声响，循声而去，能见到他身后垂着一条细长的链子，链子的上端隐没在穴洞里。  
然而体内的动静与前端被束的难耐都不是此时最令他紧张的存在，令他从头到脚都紧绷着、不敢有半点分神的是半步远处漫不经心的响动——很轻，很慢。  
那是肖战一手挽着皮鞭敲在自己腿侧发出的声音。  
他光着脚踩在温软的地毯上，毫不回避地打量着跪在面前的人，像是一位狩猎者在认真思考着如何享用自己的猎物。  
突然，他抬起手，将鞭柄的一端戳向王一博胸前的一处凸起。  
跪着的人浑身一颤，下意识要往后缩，却又想起什么，一咬牙强迫自己僵在原地一动不动，同时将呻吟吞回喉咙里化作一声闷哼。  
肖战一挑眉：“叫还是可以叫的。”  
王一博抿了抿嘴唇“嗯”地应了一声表示明白了。  
肖战便又加了几分力，直将那一处凸起压进了乳晕里。  
酥麻之中带了点痛意骤然窜上头顶，王一博果然“啊”地惊呼出声。  
肖战满意地点点头，收回手，又在他侧脸拍了拍像是赞许。  
王一博的皮肤很白，即便在昏暗的房间里也让人觉得仿佛透着光。  
一张脸生得轮廓分明，平日里不笑的时候整个人都冷冷的，此时被蒙着眼，却倒是抹去了些许锐气一般，将少年人的那份稚气和温软显现了出来。  
肖战绕到他身后，蹲身牵起他身后垂在地上的链子，动手前还十分贴心地提醒道：“开始了。”  
王一博整个人一下子绷得更紧，以至于跪立在地的腿部肌肉线条都被勾勒了出来。  
肖战便扯着链子往外拉了拉。  
在深处震动的物事被牵动着沿紧致的甬道缓缓往外移动，像是磨着王一博的神经，他开始轻轻地颤抖，嘴唇微张，像一条缺水的鱼急促地喘息着。  
突然，那东西抵上了最要命的那一处软肉。王一博剧烈地痉挛了一下，唇间泄出不成调的呻吟：“啊……啊……”  
肖战便就此松了手，直起身子像是安抚一般揉了揉他的头发：“就这样。”  
快感来得实在猛烈，王一博前端涨得更加难受，他本能地想要扭腰去蹭点什么又或者是逃开体内不断震动的东西，却想起此道的规矩，生生止住动作，难受地仰起头，任凭涎水流出顺着颈线将皮肤沾得湿漉漉的，脸微微侧过，不安地想去找寻肖战的所在。  
好在肖战并没有让他担惊受怕太久，只是目光有些暗沉地看了他片刻，抬手去擦他嘴角的水光：“接下来……”  
他的拇指摩挲着王一博的脸，突然抹到一点泪痕，这才发现蒙在小孩儿眼睛上的布条已然润湿。  
肖战心里叹了口气，到了嘴边的数字又被他砍了一半：“……十鞭。”  
皮鞭几乎是应声挥了下来，“啪”地在王一博白皙的皮肤上留下一道红痕。  
“哈啊……”  
肖战的力道控制得很妥当，因而这一鞭下去，王一博倒是没觉得有多痛，倒是给层层叠叠的快意之上又添了几笔。  
“啪。”  
第二道红痕却是直接横跨了一侧乳头，王一博整个人弹了一下，甬道下意识夹得更紧，连带着碾在敏感点死命震动的东西力道也大了不少。  
“呃啊——啊……”  
带了哭腔的叫声落在肖战耳朵里宛如引诱，他忍下自己下腹的热潮，在心里吐槽了一句为什么要陪王一博玩这种不知道是在折磨谁的游戏。  
“啪。”、“啪。”  
像是在赌什么气一般，一连两鞭无一不擦过先时就被抽得有了反应的乳头。  
看着跪立的人本能地把另一边也往自己鞭子下送，肖战莫名地就被取悦了，却故意不肯如他意一般，下一鞭依旧是抽过已经硬得不行的一侧。  
玩情趣可没什么一碗水端平可言。  
果然，王一博开始有些焦躁，被拷住的手无意识地开始挣动，呻吟声也开始断断续续，越来越像是抽泣。  
“呜……”  
这副失神的模样看得肖战下身硬得发疼，一咬牙索性绕到他身后，避免再看他的脸，扬手“唰唰”两下，鞭梢在两侧臀肉上留下红痕。  
“嗯啊！”  
沉沦在情欲中的王一博竟是没注意到肖战已经绕到了他身后，这两下来得颇有些出其不意，他甚至被带得往前送了送腰。  
肖战看着他的反应眯了眯眼，重新走到他身前，鞭柄挑着他的下巴迫使他抬头朝向自己：“你躲了。这两鞭不算。”  
即使隔着一块黑布，王一博也能想象眼前的人是如何用那双勾人却又带着凶戾的桃花眼看着自己。  
他忍不住咽了一下口水，：“是。”  
肖战却没有马上继续，而是用鞭柄贴着他的下颌往下，最终落在喉结处，绕着这一处凸起划了个圈。  
紧接着比先时都要重的一鞭落下，甚而擦过了敏感的腹股沟一带。  
“啊！”  
王一博的叫声骤然拔高。肖战却没给他时间喘息，一连几鞭都落在他下腹处，离前端的挺立越来越近，至最后一鞭甚至直接挥了上去。  
“啊——啊——啊……”  
王一博满头大汗，前端已经涨成了青紫色，因为被锁住了根部无从发泄。可体内聚集的快意却好似有了别的去处，一阵阵酥麻顺着脊背直冲上头顶，激得他一阵眼前发白，一时竟分不清是快意更甚还是痛意更甚。  
他身体微微抽搐，嘴唇大张却几近发不出声音，生理性的泪水在将黑布彻底沾湿后竟顺着脸颊滑落到了颈窝。  
蒙在眼前的布条终于被扯开来，头顶不算明亮的灯光对于久久陷于黑暗的双眼来说还是有些刺激。  
王一博眯着眼适应了一下，含着泪就抬头去看——肖战也正低头看他，表情似笑非笑。  
王一博舔了舔有些干的嘴唇，哑着嗓子叫他：“战哥。”  
肖战挑着眉应他：“嗯。”又说：“前列腺高潮，爽到了？”  
王一博一愣，低头发现前端已经被松开桎梏，却的确没有泄过的痕迹，便也明白了过来。咧着嘴对他笑：“爽了。”  
肖战“嘁”了一声，抬手去把他的手松开，王一博这才发现，身后塞着的东西也已经不知何时被取出来扔在了一边。  
肖战把他抱起来倒进一旁的躺椅里，让他分开腿坐在自己腿上，揉了揉他的手腕，又牵着他的手贴到自己早硬到发疼的下身：“那你现在好好思考一下怎么帮我也解决了吧。”  
他本意是趁着余韵直接就在这儿干一场，却见得王一博推开他下了地，跪坐到他两腿之间，抬手就去扯他的裤链。  
“王一博！”敏感的部位突然被温热的口腔包裹，肖战被吓了一跳。  
“嗯？”王一博刚把他的头部含进去，听到叫声抬起眼睛，从喉咙里闷闷地应了一声。  
肖战骤然红了双眼，又还是念及他还是第一次这么做，生生克制住了想要直接冲撞进去的冲动，最终只是抬起一只手虚拢住他的头。  
王一博的口活绝对算不上好，时常还会不小心将牙齿嗑上去，肖战却好似半点都感觉不到，目光直勾勾地盯着他的脸——王一博的神色说不上轻松，显然是被撑得难受，眼尾又被逼出了几滴眼泪，却好像不甘心一般，更加卖力地含弄、吞吐着。  
肖战覆在他头上的手不自觉地揪住了他的头发，微微颤抖着，说不清是要把他拉开还是想摁着他捅得更深。  
艹！这也太过了……  
肖战终于放弃了阻止，用力闭上双眼，直接射进了他喉咙里。  
……  
肖战睁开眼时胸口的起伏还颇有些大，梦里的旖旎碎片式地在脑海回放，他屈起一条腿，却意外地发现下身居然服服帖帖地软在耻毛之中。  
？？？  
他动了动手臂，想掀开被子再确认一下，耳侧却突然响起一声不太愉悦的嘤咛：“唔……”  
肖战侧过头，有点无奈地看着王一博枕着他的手臂睡得正香。  
“喂。”肖战又动了一下手臂。  
王一博非但没有要醒的意思，甚至还往他怀里钻了钻。  
“……”肖战便侧过身子，用另一只手捏紧了他的鼻子。  
“嗯嗯——”  
王一博果然没能撑多久，挣开他的手，眼睛睁开一条缝，嘟囔道：“干嘛……”  
肖战抽回被压着的手臂支起脑袋：“你再装。”  
王一博露出恰到好处的疑惑神色：“啊？”  
肖战翻了个白眼，抬手在他嘴边抹了一下举到他眼前——那是一点黏腻的白浊：“这什么？”  
王一博看了一眼，知道瞒不过了，便没再接着演，笑嘻嘻地钻进他怀里：“我弄醒你了吗？”  
“那倒是没有。”肖战蓦避开了他的目光，有点心虚一般岔开话题，换上了略带数落意味的语气：“你怎么一天到晚惦记着这件事，不嫌脏吗？”  
“不脏啊。而且没试过，不就想试一下。”王一博说着，又抬头问：“怎么样，技术还可以吗？”  
肖战“唔”了一声，没肯定也没否定。  
两人昨晚是裸着睡下的，此时王一博窝在他怀里，肖战稍稍垂眸就能看到他大块的白皙皮肤。  
脑海中又闪过梦里的几个画面，肖战嘟囔了一声：“没试过的还多着呢……”  
王一博没听清：“什么？”  
肖战却只是在他发顶亲了一下，一拍他屁股：“没什么，起床了！”

-完-


End file.
